Jessica Cummins
'Jessica "Jess" Cummins is a long standing street member and has appeared since the start. She is the daughter of David and Caroline and sister to Sam . Growing up from a small background child neighbour into a school, college and eventual university student. '' Early Years Jess first appeared when she was five years old in '"Barbecue Blast" '''where she stood silently in Jade's front garden. In 2002, Jess comes out of her shell, tripping over whilst dancing, eats junk food, has her face painted and attacks trees. In 2005, she laughs at Rebecca chasing the ice-cream van, buries a dead bird found in the alley with Rebecca and Jonny and also appears in the Amarillo Dance. She enters fifth in '"Big Brother 2005", being loud, random and criticized for making Spanish Omelette. In 2006, Jess is attacked by Rebecca in the snow. She attends Rebecca's 12th Birthday Party, where she to flirts with Kristian. She dances to default ringtones in his den and also argues with him after he smacks a tennis ball of her chest. She organises the bike races with Andrew, introducing Tom and flirts with him. In 2007, Jess is captured as apart of "Murder Mysteries 2", where she escapes She begs to be allowed on Tom's Trampoline and begins dating Rhys. She is the 4th to enter''' "Big Brother 2007" and tries to get Chris in '''"Home Alone". In 2008, Jess hosts "Most Haunted". She goes beck walking with Rhys and later iceskating with Rebecca and Kristian. She creates her own way of jumping off Kristian's garage onto the trampoline, lights fires, sings into his microphone and locks him in. In 2009, her brother is killed and she is captured again in "Murder Mysteries 3" Rebecca does her make-up for her party, where she sings with Nicole. She appears on a section of "The Sofa" '''with Kristian, where she admits to her attraction to him. When her school friend Sophie Sowerby visits, they chase Jonny Crake after he sets off her father's car alarm. Jess attends "Seans 18th", presents another "Most Haunted", attends '"Flamingoland" '''and '"Adams 18th", 'where she flirts with Nathan Cockerill. She hosts a bowling party with Nicole, Sophie and Rebecca and goes on the town wheel. Teenage Years In 2010, she dies with no hands in '"Tormented", '''mixes a vile drinks at Rebecca's '''"Sweet Sixteenth" '''and comes fourth in "Jackass". She climbs '''"Roseberry Topping", '''tries to get Jonny Crake's attention with a shoe and enters 1st in "Big Brother 2010",' coming in 3rd place At the start of 2011, she appears in several Advert recreations, gets soaked in '"Water Fight" and stresses at Adam for not doing his tent properly in "Camping". She witnesses the fight between Tom and Shane, has an earthquake premonition in '''"Final Destination" and has a barbecue gazebo in her back garden. She attends Preston Park with the camcorder for a day, plays diabetic Sarah in "Panic Room" 'and flirts with Adam's cousin Darren. At the start of 2012, she plays Sandy in '"Grease" in love with Darren who plays Danny. She takes part in''' "The Digging Diary"; digging the hole and becoming angry when Rebecca turns against them. She attends '"Shane's 14th". '''She plays the husband Richard in '"Keeping Up Appearances" 'and goes on a bike ride to Claireville fair, where she is sick. She goes bowling with Adam and Sean and later in the year attends '"Sean's 21st" 'with the hummer. She redesigns Shane's garage in '"The Garage Den" and also attends with the boys before they sleep. She takes part in "Come Dine With Me" to laugh uncontrollably, have sly digs about Matthews pasta and eventually win the competition. In 2013, Jess plays JJ in "Criminal Minds". '''She goes to the "The Hot Tub Party" where she stays in the hot tub, most of the party and goes to the shop with Kristian and Gabby. She hosts anothe'''r "Most Haunted 3" where she believes the letter Q moved by itself. She attends "The Christmas Party 1" knocking over the stack of CDs and kissing Liam Yates. In 2014, she plays Rachel in "Friends", then takes part in "The Weakest Link" where she comes in second place to Tom. She attends Jasmine's Wedding to Mikey, where he tries to set her up with his brother's friend Jack. She appears in "The Chatty Man" with Matthew, talking about her college life, many love attractions and her future. She goes to "Lightwater Valley 2" with her mother and brother joining her, She goes to "The Christmas Party 2" where she uses Nathan's microphone to order everybody about and has a takeaway. In 2015, Jess plays Daisy Dare again in "ZZZap! 2", she has a disagreement with Kirsty on how to attend "Darren's 18th". She gets some shocking news for fourth time and faces another round of murders in "Murder Mysteries 4" and attends "Sean's 23rd" in town where she laughs with Adam and Andrew. She relaxes on the sofa during "The Gathering" 'at christmas. As revealed by her, she attends Liverpool Uni next year. In 2016, she appears as Suze in '"Gimme Gimme Gimme" In 2017, she appears in "Chatty Man 2" and gives us information about her job in KFC and her new crush. She sits next to Shane and Abbey during their chats. She goes on various outings in "The Drives" where she chills in the street, guessing songs in the car with Darren and chats to Kristian at Tesco. Quotes "Behave Sean" First line "She was a bit of a heffa...!" in conversation with Shane. Acting Roles Herself - Murder Mysteries 2, 3 and 4 and Final Destination Burglar - Home Alone Kallie - Tormented Sarah - Panic Room JJ - Criminal Minds